History Repeats Itself
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: AU. Emily was sixteen when she gave birth to a daughter named Ava. When history repeats itself with daughter Lorelai, the two bond. Both Emily and Ava help Lorelai through her pregnancy. Meanwhile, Emily and Richard have their own surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB/CW

**Prologue**

It was November 15th, 1961.

Emily Mary Vincent-Miller cried out in pain as she pushed.

"You can do this," encouraged her sister Hope Eve Vincent-Miller-Thomas.

A few more pushes, and the first cry of the baby was heard.

"Congratulations, Miss Vincent-Miller, said the doctor. You have a daughter."

Emily began to cry as her daughter was handed to her. The sixteen year old had become pregnant by her boyfriend, William Myers. Upon learning of her pregnancy, William had broken up with her and Emily had been sent to France to live with her sister.

Emily had decided to keep the baby. She wanted to be a mother, and she didn't care about the fact that she was sixteen.

"What are you going to name her," Hopie asked her sister.

"I think I'm going to name her Ava Katharine Vincent-Miller," Emily said.

"I think that's a beautiful name, little sister."

Two months later, Emily and her newborn were on their way back to Connecticut. Emily's mother Victoria had convinced her husband to let Emily return home and raise the baby.

Victoria Vincent-Miller was thrilled to see her daughter and granddaughter. Victoria had missed her sixteen year old daughter.

"What do you think of her," Emily asked her mother after giving her Ava.

"I believe Ava is the most beautiful baby next to you and your sister," Victoria told her youngest daughter.

"Thank you, Mother."

"You're welcome, Emily."

Emily pushed her daughter around in her carriage around the mansion she lived in with her parents. Since her return from France, her father Adam had been treating her and the baby badly.

"You should marry this man," Adam had demanded when he learned of Emily's pregnancy and her refusal to give the baby up for adoption.

"I don't want to," Emily had screamed.

Emily sighed and picked her baby up out of the carriage. "I love you, little girl," she whispered. Ava cooed at her mother.

Emily couldn't wait to see what life had in store for her and her daughter.

Five years later, Emily Vincent-Miller became Emily Gilmore. Husband Richard didn't mind the fact that she had become a teenage mother. In fact, he adopted Ava after the wedding. Ava Vincent-Miller became Ava Gilmore. Adam finally stopped bothering Emily about getting married. Ava adored her daddy.

Two years after the wedding, Emily and Richard welcomed a daughter named Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Emily hadn't wanted to name her second daughter after her vile mother-in-law, but she had to do something to get Trix off of her back. Trix had never approved of Richard marrying a woman who was a teenage mother. Seven years old Ava adored her new baby sister.

Sixteen years after Lorelai's birth, history repeated itself for Emily.

TBC

* * *

I've had this idea in my head for awhile, where Emily also becomes a mother at sixteen.


	2. Lorelai's Pregnant

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Lorelai's Pregnant**

Richard was angry that Lorelai was pregnant.

"You're reminding me of my father," Emily screamed at her husband. Nearly twenty-three year old Ava winced at the volume of her mother's voice. She was at the house in support of Lorelai, as was Emily.

Lorelai was currently out with Christopher, which is why Emily had decided to confront Richard.

"Why are you accusing me of acting like your father," Richard asked.

"Because he acted the exact same way when he learned I was pregnant," Emily screamed. Ava once again winced.

"Can we start discussing my wedding, Ava asked. I'm getting married here. Lorelai's important to, but my wedding's in two weeks."

"Of course," Richard said. He was walking his adopted daughter down the aisle. Ava had never met her biological father. Lorelai always tried to claim that he had joined the circus.

Ava was marrying a man from New York named Kevin Thomas-Jacobs. Ava and Kevin loved each other so much, even if Kevin's parents disapproved of the "girl whose mother had given birth to her at sixteen." They were going to hate her even more when they learned that her sixteen year old sister was pregnant.

"We'll discuss this later," Richard told his wife.

"I'm not letting you out of this conversation," Emily told her husband.

Emily and Richard had tried for a son when Lorelai had been three and Ava had been nine, but they hadn't been able to conceive. Emily was now thirty-nine and hiding a secret: She too was pregnant. That's why she was so emotional about Lorelai's pregnancy and the fact that she was a teenage mother. Emily was four months pregnant, but still hiding it. She and Richard were planning on announcing her pregnancy in two days. Lorelai was three months along. Emily hoped their kids could be best friends.

Richard and Emily went over the final details on the wedding, and by they were finished, Lorelai was home.

"How are you feeling," Emily asked her daughter.

"Nauseated, was Lorelai's answer. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Emily said.

"Mom, I know that you're pregnant. I can recognize the signs."

"Don't tell your sister yet. We're planning on waiting for another few days."

"I'll keep it a secret," Lorelai promised.

"Do you know what you're having?"

Emily shook her head. "We're waiting until the delivery room. But we already have two names picked out."

"Congratulations, Mom. I'm happy for you and Dad."

"We've been waiting for another baby for thirteen years," Emily confessed.

"Then double congratulations. I can't wait for my new brother or sister."

Both the pregnant women went to bed.

The next few months were going to be life changing for the Gilmores in ways nobody expected. Both Emily and Lorelai were pregnant, and it seemed like babies were going to overrun the mansion.

TBC

* * *

I came up with the Emily's pregnant twist as I was writing it. I did the math and she'd be thirty-nine so it'd be fine for her to get pregnant. There's going to be another surprise coming up.


	3. Ava's Wedding and Trix and Ava Find Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Emily Gilmore was exhausted. Her pregnancy was really wearing on her. She wasn't as young with this pregnancy as she had been during her pregnancies with Ava and Lorelai.

It was now two days later, and Emily and Richard were about to announce her pregnancy to Ava and Trix. Trix had arrived in town, demanding to know what was going on her granddaughter.

"I'm four months pregnant," Emily excitedly confessed to her daughter and mother-in-law.

"Congratulations," Ava told her parents.

"Thank you," Richard said to her.

"Aren't you going to say anything," Lorelai asked Trix.

"I can't believe you got her pregnant again," Trix berated her son.

"Mother, we've been trying for thirteen years," Richard pointed out.

"You'll just be stuck with her for another eighteen years," Trix said.

"Mother, I love Emily. Nothing will ever change that."

"Aren't you surprised," Ava asked her sister.

"I figured it out two days ago. Mom made me promise not to say anything until you knew," Lorelai explained.

"I can't believe both my mom and my sister are pregnant," Ava said.

"Well it's going to be great," Emily said.

"What are you going to do about the boy that knocked you up," Trix asked Lorelai.

"We broke up. He doesn't want to be a father and I'm not forcing Little Baby Gilmore on him," Lorelai explained.

"And that's her choice," Emily said.

"More like you probably forced her into saying that," Trix said.

Emily looked angry, but she forced herself to calm down as Richard began yelling at his mother.

Two weeks later, Ava married her husband in a beautiful ceremony. Trix reluctantly attended the ceremony, but she left after the wedding. She refused to attend the reception. Trix had always loathed Ava and Emily, and nothing could convince her otherwise.

"I can't believe you're married," a crying Emily told her daughter.

"Whoa, pregnancy hormones," Ava said. Emily glared at her daughter, but was clearly holding in a laugh.

After the reception, Ava and her new husband left for their honeymoon in Europe.

"I'm going to miss her," Lorelai told her mother, clearly holding back a sob.

"I will too," Emily said, already sobbing hysterically.

Ava and her husband were going to be gone for two months.

"It'd be awesome if she returned pregnant," Lorelai had told her mother the day before the wedding. Emily laughed, but secretly wished that would happen-Three Gilmores pregnant at once would be a wonderful thing.

A week after the wedding, Emily was scheduled for an ultrasound. Richard went in with his wife. Lorelai was still attending school, despite the headmaster's objections. Richard had threatened to sue him if he didn't let Lorelai stay, so the headmaster had no choice. Lorelai was going to be tutored after the baby was born, but she was planning on returning after Christmas break. Emily was going to watch Lorelai's baby.

Emily stared in awe at the sound of heartbeats, just like she always did.

"I love you," Richard told his wife.

"I love you too," Emily said.

"Everything is on track," Emily's doctor said.

"That's great," Emily said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"The triplets are perfectly healthy, just like they were last ultrasound."

TBC

* * *

I came up with the triplets twist last night. It was right before bed, and I was trying to sleep but my mind was too wired. I debated for hours on whether it should be a single baby, twins, triplets, and for a brief moment today, I actually considered quadruplets. Triplets can be conceived with IVF. The statistics are really low, but it can happen. I found it on Wikipedia, but I didn't see it again when I checked today. Emily will most likely have to be on bedrest once she hits the 20th week and will deliver via c-section in the 34th week. According to Wikipedia, triplets are born via c-section and never naturally. Friends lied when Phoebe had her triplets.


	4. Lorelai Learns The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

After Emily's appointment ended, she and Richard decided to tell Lorelai that she was pregnant with triplets. When the couple had learned they were having triplets, Richard had passed out. Emily had been shocked, but decided she could handle raising three babies at once. She didn't believe in nannies. She refused to have a nanny for Ava and Lorelai. She actually had banned nannies from the house after marrying Richard. Emily refused to join the DAR or any other organizations. She refused to be a society wife. When Lorelai was five, Emily put her degree to use and started working as a teacher at Chilton.

The students loved Mrs. Gilmore. Lorelai wasn't treated any differently though.

"What are you thinking about," Richard asked his wife.

"I can't wait for the babies to be born," Emily explained.

"Our house is going to be busy with four babies," Richard said.

"Four babies are going to be wonderful," Emily declared. Richard laughed at his wife.

When they got home, Emily called Lorelai downstairs.

"What's up," Lorelai asked.

"I had an ultrasound today," Emily said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. We just wanted to make sure everything was okay before we told you the news."

"What news?"

"Your mother's having triplets," Richard said. Lorelai stared in shock at her parents.

"Congratulations, guys."

"Thank you," said Emily.

Two days later, Lorelai had her own doctor appointment. Emily was busy going over the details of all three nurseries. She wanted the triplets to have separate identities.

When Lorelai came home, she arrived with another pregnant teenager and an older teenager.

"Who are your friends," Emily asked.

"This is Liz Danes. She's sixteen and pregnant like me. This is her older brother, Luke. He's eighteen and adopting Liz's baby."

"Nice to meet you," Emily said to them.

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore. Congratulations on your pregnancy," Luke said.

"Thank you, Luke."

"Liz just got done with her appointment and we got to talking," Lorelai explained to her mother.

"I'm glad you have someone to talk to," Emily said.

Emily watched Lorelai, Liz, and Luke interact all afternoon. Lorelai and Liz seemed to get along well, but Lorelai and Luke got along better. Despite the fact that Luke was two years older, Emily could see that he was good for her daughter.

"When are you due," Emily asked Liz.

"In two months. I'm naming the baby Jesse William, but I'm only going to be involved as the aunt. Luke is eighteen and plans to adopt the baby."

"That's very nice of you," Emily said to Luke. He shrugged.

Emily invited Luke and Liz for dinner, and they graciously accepted. Emily made hamburgers and French fries. She had refused to hire maids. She cleaned the house herself, except for when she was too far into her pregnancies. Richard hired someone temporarily to come in and clean the house once a week until Emily was back on her feet.

Luke and Lorelai sat next to each other, and laughed the entire time. Emily and Richard watched the two all throughout dinner, as did Liz.

When Luke and Liz went home, Lorelai exchanged numbers with the Danes. Emily knew it would probably be for Luke more than Liz, although Lorelai and Liz were in the same situation.

For the next two weeks, Luke and Lorelai spent every day after school together. By the end of the second week, Emily knew her youngest daughter was in love with Luke and vice versa. She could see it and she knew it when Lorelai told her.

"I've never felt this way about anybody, including Christopher," Lorelai excitedly told her mother.

"I'm happy for you," Emily told her daughter.

"He's even offering to take me to my next doctor appointment."

Emily smiled. "How does Luke feel about the baby?"

"He told me that he knows the baby comes with me, and he doesn't care because he likes me so much."

Emily smiled at Lorelai.

And so began the happy relationship of Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes.

TBC

* * *

Luke meeting a pregnant Lorelai was in a different story, as was Luke adopting Jess. But I decided to combine all three stories. Luke and Lorelai are going to continue strong. And Christopher Hayden will only make one more appearance, but that will be in a future chapter, not the next. I think I'll do the pregnancies, the births, then write a chapter about events occurring from 1984-2000, and then start out a new chapter with sixteen year old Rory starting Chilton.


	5. The Births

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Luke and Lorelai**

When Emily reached her twentieth week of pregnancy, she was placed on bed rest. She could no longer spy on Luke and Lorelai. They had been dating for a month.

"I love you," Lorelai told Luke, giggling.

Luke smiled at his pregnant girlfriend. "I love you too," he told her.

"How's your sister feeling?" Lorelai asked her boyfriend.

"Exhausted," was Luke's answer.

"I've been tired lately too," Lorelai confessed.

"Well you are pregnant," Luke pointed out.

The next month passed by fast. Liz gave birth to a son named Jesse William Danes, or Jess, who Luke adopted as his own.

Lorelai became kind of a mother to the little boy. Emily attributed it to her daughter's pregnancy.

By the end of the third month of Luke and Lorelai's relationship, Ava, Lorelai, and Emily all knew that Luke and Lorelai were soul mates and eventually going to marry.

Emily soon entered her eighth month of pregnancy, while Lorelai was in her seventh month.

A week later, Emily went in for her planned c-sectin.

While waiting for Ava and Lorelai's siblings to arrive, Luke and Lorelai discussed names for Lorelai's baby.

Lorelai had a surprise for Luke, but she wasn't telling him until after the baby was born.

Fifteen minutes later, Richard came out of the room.

"How are they," Ava asked.

"The babies are healthy and Emily is resting comfortably. The triplets have to stay in the NICU as a precaution, however.

"What their names," Lorelai asked excitedly, trying not to bounce in her seat.

"What are they," Ava asked.

Richard laughed at his daughters. "They are two girls and a boy. Their names are Isabelle Regina, Elyse Nicole, and Caleb Charles Gilmore," Richard announced.

Three weeks later, Isabelle, Elyse, and Caleb were home-and Luke and Lorelai were thinking about getting married shortly after Lorelai graduated from Chilton in a few years.

Two weeks after that, Lorelai went into labor. Both Luke and Emily went into the delivery room with her. Christopher was never contacted. At 4:30AM, Lorelai gave birth to a little girl on October 8th, 1984.

"What's her name" Ava asked her tired sister.

"Lorelai Emily Danes," Lorelai announced. Luke looked at his fiancé in shock.

"I want you to adopt her after we get married," Lorelai explained.

"I would love to," Luke told her. Richard was currently at home with the triplets and Jess, so he wouldn't hear the news until later.

"Her nickname's Rory," Lorelai told everyone.

"I love you," Luke told Lorelai.

She smiled. "I love you too, Luke. And I love you too, Miss Rory Danes."

"You can adopt Jess after we get married in a few years if you want to," Luke said to her.

"I would be honored to adopt Jess," Lorelai told him.

Rory Danes chose that minute to open her blue eyes and start crying.

TBC

* * *

After this, I plan to write a chapter detailing the years until we get to the triplets, Rory, and Jess being sixteen and starting Chilton.

One reviewer mentioned that both Lorelai and Emily out of character. That was on purpose. Emily is a changed person, and so is Lorelai. Lorelai will get to her show personality in sixteen years, but that will take awhile. This reviewer also mentioned that Emily would never get a job. This is an Emily who got pregnant at sixteen and chose to marry in the society life, but she loathes it. She loves her husband, but she doesn't want to be a trophy wife. Emily and Lorelai get along in this world, especially since they have things in common.


	6. Life Throughout The Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Life From 1984-2000**

Lorelai and Luke stayed together as Lorelai continued to go to Chilton. Emily watched Jess, Rory, and the triplets all at once. She managed to get all of them on a strict schedule, so they didn't wake up all the time.

Lorelai graduated on June 2nd, 1986 from Chilton. She became Lorelai Victoria Danes on June 3rd, 1986.

Three weeks after the wedding, Lorelai officially adopted Jess, while Luke officially adopted Rory.

Lorelai moved to Stars Hollow to be with her husband and new son. Rory and Jess still continued to stay with Emily, who loved taking care of them. She started to attend a community college. She started working part time at the Independence Inn as a maid. After getting married, Luke, Lorelai, and their two kids started attending weekly dinners at the Gilmore Mansion.

In 1987, Ava and her husband welcomed a son they named James Richard Thomas-Jacobs. He was nicknamed Jamie.

Rory, Jess, Isabelle, Elyse, and Caleb were all very close.

In 1989, Ava had her second child, a daughter named Emma Lorelai Thomas-Jacobs.

In 1992, Lorelai became pregnant. She and Luke were thrilled. Eight year olds Rory and Jess were thrilled about the fact they were getting a baby brother or sister.

"Mommy, why can't have you have the baby right now?" Jess once asked her in her sixth month of pregnancy.

Lorelai had laughed and told him the baby wasn't ready to leave yet.

"I'm going to be the best big sister ever, Daddy," Rory declared to Luke one day.

"Of course you are, Baby," Luke told her.

In Lorelai's eighth month of pregnancy, she ran into Christopher Hayden after going into Hartford to visit her mother while the kids were at school.

"How are you, Lor?" Chris asked.

"Don't call me that," Lorelai snapped.

"So I'm guessing you're married?" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"What have you been doing, Christopher?"

"I'm living in Boston. I'm marrying this girl named Jordan Stakworth. She's pregnant and it's mine."

"Of course you're going to be there for her. I guess your only daughter doesn't matter since you signed away your parental rights right after she was born."

"I was sixteen and I wasn't ready," Christopher said, trying to defend himself.

"I was sixteen, too. But I took responsibility for our actions. Are you ready for this baby?'

"Are you ready for yours," Christopher shot back. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I'm happy married, moron. I'm twenty-four years old. I also have a son with my husband. I have a job. Have you grown up at all?"

Christopher looked outraged and walked away.

Lorelai never saw him again. She later learned that Jordan and Chris's relationship had failed, and Christopher refused to be a father to his second daughter-Ginnifer Callista Hayden.

A month after the meeting, Lorelai gave birth on November 17th, 1992 to a daughter named Gillian Ava Danes. Rory and Jess adored their new little sister, and overprotected her.

In 1994, a pregnant Lorelai left the Independence Inn. Sookie and Michel followed her. Lorelai opened up an inn called _The Dragonfly _in October of that same year.

On December 26th, 1994, Luke and Lorelai welcomed a son they named Noah Richard Danes. Jess, Rory, and Gillian helped their parents take care of the new baby.

In 1995, Richard suffered a heart attack and nearly died. A hysterical Lorelai had to be calmed down by her husband.

In 1996, Ava gave birth to a daughter named Cassandra Jane Thomas-Jacobs. Cassie was unfortunately diagnosed with a heart defect. A devastated Ava threw herself into caring for her youngest child.

Three weeks after hearing the news of Cassie's problems, tragedy hit the family again. Lorelai suffered a miscarriage seven weeks into her fourth pregnancy.

Things started to look up a few months later. Emily was diagnosed healthy after the doctors thought she had cancer. She turned out to be fine. Richard finally improved from his heart attack.

In 1997, Christopher Hayden was killed in a car accident. He died from a head injury, internal bleeding, and blood loss. He never had a chance. None of the Danes or the Gilmores attended the funeral. Rory Danes didn't care about the sperm donor. She loved Luke.

In 1999, Ava gave birth to a fourth child-A son named Brett Lucas Thomas-Jacobs. Brett was healthy and Ava's relief was visible throughout the next few months.

In 2000, both Rory and Jess were accepted to Chilton. Luke and Lorelai couldn't afford to pay tuition for both, so Emily and Richard offered to pay.

Friday Night Dinners was joined by Saturday Night Dinners.

Things were about to change for the Gilmores and Danes.

TBC

* * *

I wanted to do a life throughout the years chapter before starting when Rory, Jess, Isabelle, Elyse, and Caleb go to Chilton. Sorry for any Christopher fans. I needed to kill him off so he didn't try to come and visit Rory. Rory is a Danes even if isn't by blood. Luke loves his adopted daughter, and Lorelai loves her adopted son. By the way, in stories why does Emily also have miscarriages before and after Lorelai was born? I've always wondered about that when I read in it fanfics.


	7. Chilton

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Sixteen Year Olds**

"Mom, don't try to cook breakfest," sixteen year old Jess Danes warned Lorelai.

"I'm not trying to," Lorelai said to her son.

"Is Dad at work," Rory Danes asked her mom and brother. Lorelai nodded.

"I can't wait to start Chilton on Monday," Jess told his sister.

"Neither can I," Rory cried excitedly.

"I'm going to the diner," Jess announced.

"I'll go with you," Rory said.

Eight year old Gillian and six year old Noah came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Mommy, can we go with Rory and Jess," asked Noah.

"Hold their hands," Lorelai warned them.

"We will," Gillian promised.

Rory took Gillian's hand and Jess took Noah's hands. The four Danes kids left for Luke's.

"Hi Dad," Rory said to Luke.

"Hi, Kiddo," Luke told his daughter.

"Hi, Daddy," echoed Gillian.

"Hi Daddy," Noah repeated. Jess laughed.

"Hey, Dad," he said.

"Dad, can I have two hamburgers and French fries," Rory asked.

Luke nodded and gave the order to Caeser.

"Grandma called," Gillian informed Jess.

"What'd she want," Jess asked.

"She wanted to tell me that she can't wait to see me be a pretty ballerina in Miss Patty's show," said Gillian.

"You're going to be the prettiest ballerina there," Rory said. Gillian beamed.

"What do you say to your sister," Jess asked her.

"Thank you, Rory."

"You're welcome, Gilly."

After eating at their father's diner, the four returned home.

"What are we going to wear for Friday Night Dinner," Rory asked Lorelai. Lorelai shrugged.

"Where whatever you want, Lorelai Emily."

"Don't call me by my full name," Rory whined.

Rory and Lorelai continued to spar back and forth before Rory got dressed for dinner.

Chilton would be a great place, and Rory and Jess couldn't wait to go.

TBC

* * *

I update way too fast, but I don't care. I'm sure you guys don't either. Please continue to review, like you've always been. Also I know it's a Friday and the four Danes are home, but I'm claiming it's a day off from school. An in-service day for the teachers.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

After eating dinner, the Gilmores and the Danes families sat down for the weekly Gilmore-Danes Movie Night.

Rory, Lorelai, and Emily mocked the movie the entire time, while everyone else ignored them.

After the movie ended, the Danes family went home.

"I can't wait to start school," Rory told her mother.

"It's going to be great," Lorelai squealed.

The two girls began jumping up and down.

"You're so weird," Jess told his mom and sister, laughing as he got a drink from the fridge.

"Thanks babe," Lorelai told her son.

"Chilton's going to be great," Elyse raved to Emily.

"You'll love it," Emily promised.

"I'll hate it," Isabelle proclaimed as she got popcorn out of the cupboard.

"I think I'll like it," Caleb declared.

"You've always been optimistic," Richard told his only son.

"I've always had optimism," Caleb pointed out. Emily nodded in agreement.

Chilton would be wonderful. No one knew what was going to happen there, though.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I promise next one will be extra long to make up for it. I wanted to give you guys an update. I was at my grandma's and she had no Internet, so I wrote up chapters of every story that I needed to update. The next chapter should be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

After the first day of school was over, the Danes and the Gilmores were extremely happy.

"How'd you like Chilton?" Lorelai asked Rory and Jess.

"It was fun," Rory answered.

"I liked it," Jess informed his mother.

"That's great, babies."

Later that night, the Danes family sat around the table, talking.

"Mitchell pushed Ashley down on the playground," Gillian seriously told Rory, who gasped dramatically. Gillian laughed at her older sister.

"How's Lucy?" Rory asked Jess. Lucy was Jess' girlfriend. They had been dating for two years.

"She's great," Jess told her. Lucy Thompson and Jess had been friends, but their friendship had evolved.

"I think you'll be together for a long time," Lorelai told her son.

"Thanks, Mom," Jess said.

"You're welcome, Kid."

"I think we should get a puppy," Noah announced.

"You know Mommy doesn't do well with animals," Luke reminded him just as the phone rang.

"Who's calling us now?" Rory asked as Lorelai answered the door.

"Hi Liz," said Lorelai.

"Why's she calling?" asked a now tense Jess. Jess called his biological mother Aunt Liz, but the two had always been awkward around each other. Liz had visited three years earlier, and the trip hadn't gone well. She and Jess had ended up fighting, and Jess had bolted to his room crying.

"I'm so glad you're coming," Lorelai told her sister-in-law.

Jess sighed, excused himself, and went to his room.

"I'll go after him," Rory told her father.

Luke nodded. When the two teenagers returned an hour later, Luke and Lorelai didn't comment on Jess's obviously red and puffy eyes.

"He's okay," Rory assured her parents when Jess went into the kitchen.

"That's good, but I'm going to go talk to him anyway," Luke said.

"Good luck," Lorelai told her husband.

Liz Danes arrived in town on Saturday, with an unexpected guest-her unborn daughter.

Jess took one look at his biological pregnant mother, and bolted to his room. Rory and Lucy followed him.

"How far along are you?" Luke asked his flighty sister.

"Seven months," Liz answered.

"What are you going to do with the baby?" asked a concerned Lorelai.

Liz sighed. "I drew up the adoption papers. I want you to adopt my little girl," she told her brother and sister-in-law.

"Liz you're thirty-two years old. You need to take responsibility for your actions," Luke scolded.

"I am taking responsibility for my actions, but I can't be a mother," a crying Liz said.

"Lorelai, do you want to adopt the baby?" asked Luke.

"We have enough room. And we can't let the baby go into foster care."

Luke sighed. "We'll adopt the baby."

Liz awkwardly hugged her brother.

"You'll just need to sign the adoption papers after the baby's born."

"Where are you going to stay?" asked Lorelai.

"Can we stay here?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded.

Jess came out of the bedroom, his eyes red.

The next two months passed by rather quickly.

On November 26th, Liz went into labor. Luke, Lorelai, and Jess went to the hospital with her.

Jess had completely ignored Liz for the two months, but was forced to stay with her while Luke and Lorelai had to deal with a small emergency-Gillian and Noah had the flu.

Jess refused to leave Liz alone in the delivery, so he stayed with her.

At 8:56PM, Rowan Elizabeth Danes came into the world screaming her little lungs out.

Rowan was adored by her older siblings. Luke and Lorelai decided that Rowan would be their final child.

Jess and Liz became friends after Rowan's birth.

The years would go by fast.

TBC

* * *

The final chapter-the epilogue-should be up later tonight. Look for it.


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Epilogue**

Thirty-eight year old Rory Danes-Huntzberger smiled as she looked through the family album.

Life had taken some interesting twists and turns over the years.

Liz had married a man named TJ Davison in 2005. TJ had changed her fort he better. In 2007, they welcomed a daughter named Doula Harmony Davison. Daughter Styx Journey Davison followed in 2009.

Jess and Rowan got along well with Doula and Styx.

Jess had married girlfriend Lucy in 2011. Jess and Lucy now had two kids: Sophie Lorelai Danes, born in 2013, and Ryan Lucas Danes, born in 2017.

Isabelle had shocked her family in 2004 by announcing she liked woman instead of men. She and her partner Lisa had married in 2010. They were foster parents, but Isabelle and Lisa had no desire to have their own biological children.

Elyse had married her college boyfriend, Mark Carter, in 2018. They didn't have any kids, but were now trying.

Caleb was still single, but he didn't regret anything. He was happy.

Rory had met Logan Huntzberger in college. She had tamed the bad boy. The two had met three weeks after Rory started at Yale.

When Logan proposed in 2005, Rory had happily accepted.

The two had married on February 4th, 2006. Unknown to the couple, Rory had been two months pregnant at the wedding.

Seven months later, Lorelai Ava Danes-Huntzberger was born. She was nicknamed Lola.

Two years after that, Rory and Logan welcomed a son they named Lucas Richard Danes-Huntzberger.

A surprise hit Luke and Lorelai in 2008-The then forty year old was pregnant. They had thought Rowan was going to be their final child.

Six months later, the couple welcomed a son they named Oliver Richard Danes. Oliver was the final child. Rory, Jess, Gillian, Noah, and Rowan all spoiled Oliver since he was the youngest Danes.

Thirty year old Gillian had just gotten married two years ago. She and her husband now had a newborn daughter named Kathryn Amelia Danes-Jamison.

Twenty-eight year old Noah was engaged to his girlfriend-Angela Larson. Noah and Angela had been together for six years.

Rowan, now twenty-two, had just graduated from college and was not looking for a relationship. She wanted a job.

Oliver, now fourteen, was spoiled by his parents because he was the only one left at home.

Sixteen year old Lola had learned she was pregnant by her boyfriend of two years, Devin DuGrey, a year before. She and Devin now had a daughter named Lorelai Christina DuGrey, nicknamed Lori.

Rory shifted uncomfortably as the triplets kicked her rather hard.

History had repeated itself.

The End

* * *

I wanted everything to come full circle, so Rory and Logan's daughter got pregnant at sixteen, and Rory is pregnant with triplets. Anybody want me to do a sequel about Lori DuGrey's life? And I'll name the triplets in the sequel too.


End file.
